Eye Guy
Eye Guy (alternatively spelled as Eyeguy)Some end credits of Omniverse is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Appearance Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with green eyes, although he ironically has no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. In the original series, Eye Guy wore black pants with white circles on them and a white belt with the original Omnitrix symbol on it. His eyes had black pupils. In Ultimate Alien, Eye Guy looked the same as before except he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 16-year-old Eye Guy has bigger eyes, his pupils are recolored light green, the placements of his eyes are slightly different, and there are now eyes on his palms. His pants now have green belts replacing the white stripes, the main belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located is recolored green, and he also wears green cuffs. 11-year-old Eye Guy looks mostly the same as in the original series, except he has the palm eyes, different eye placement, and pupil color of his 16-year-old self, he wears white cuffs, and the Omnitrix symbol on his belt is recolored green. Big eyeguy.png|11-year-old Eye Guy in Omniverse Powers and Abilities UVT (203).png|Energy Beams MITTW (235).png|Freeze Rays EvEnc (129).png|Strong Optic Beams EvEnc (80).png|Fire Blasts RadEp (199).png|360° Vision TBoMB (102).png|Vision Smelling From any of the eyes on his torso, Eye Guy can launch green energy beams. In his youth, the energy beams were able to produce electrical currents that could overload and fry machinery.Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 As he gets older, the beams become straighter and lack electric traits. Eye Guy's eyes can move throughout his body and merge to create different types of beams, such as merging three on his shoulder to fire a freeze ray that encases and immobilizes a target in ice on contact. Eye Guy's eyes can shoot green fire blasts and sticky goop as well. By closing all of his other eyes, or by merging all of his other eyes into that one area, a larger eye will open on Eye Guy's chest and from it, he can launch a powerful optic blast. While doing so, he can stretch his eye out of his chest and move it towards his target(s).Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Eye Guy's insect-like vision gives him 360-degree vision, making it extremely difficult to sneak up on him. Furthermore, he can smell and see trails of certain chemicals with his vision, as shown when he was able to see the trail of Mr. Baumann's cologne.The Ballad of Mr. Baumann Eye Guy has enhanced hearing due to his large ears. Eye Guy possesses enhanced strength. Eye Guy is capable of performing acrobatic and gymnastic feats, as well as jumping several feet up. Weaknesses RadEp (209).png|Physical Eye Damage TUH (504).png|Sensitive Hearing SZTWC (593).png|Amplified Phobias If an irritant gets in his eyes, Eye Guy will be unable to see clearly, in addition to his eyes burning. As he has eyes over the majority of his body, he is more vulnerable to being exposed and hurt by irritants. His eyes can be briefly blinded by Gracklflint venom.Rad However, he can quickly recover from irritants in his eyes and is only briefly hurt by them. Eye Guy is sensitive to high-pitched noises, such as those of an Evolved Sonorosian's sonic disks.The Ultimate Heist Eye Guy's insect-like vision becomes a weakness when he sees something or someone that he has a fear of, like Zombozo.Something Zombozo This Way Comes History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Eye Guy was unlocked off-screen prior to Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1. *Eye Guy first appeared in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, where he battled the Negative 10. *In the Gold Edition of Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Eye Guy destroyed Dr. Animo's DNA bomb and accidentally activated the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Eye Guy was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse = ;16-year-old Ben *In Rad, Eye Guy was defeated by the Gracklflint. *In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, Eye Guy helped Gwen stabilize the power core in the Plumber Headquarters. *In The Ultimate Heist, Eye Guy appeared before Blukic and Driba. Later, Eye Guy battled Negative Ultimate Humungousaur and was defeated by Negative Ultimate Echo Echo. *In A Fistful of Brains, Eye Guy was defeated by Ultimate Albedo. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Eye Guy was frightened by Zombozo before he accidentally switched into Toepick. *In Mystery, Incorporeal, Eye Guy battled some Stone Creatures. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Eye Guy was defeated by the Galactic Gladiator. *In Charm School, Eye Guy looked for Charmcaster and was scared by Gwen. *In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, Eye Guy followed Mr. Baumann's cologne trail to find him. *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Eye Guy defeated Mad Rook with the help of Freezeghost. *In A New Dawn, Eye Guy appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11-year-old Ben *In Evil's Encore, Eye Guy battled Dr. Animo and his Mutant Giraffe, but failed when he turned back to normal. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, Eye Guy was defeated by Kevin when he absorbed some power from the Omnitrix. *In From Hedorium to Eternity, Eye Guy defeated a possessed Max. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 4 *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (Gold Edition) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;16 year old Ben ;Season 3 *''Rad'' (first reappearance) ;Season 4 *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' (x2) *''A Fistful of Brains'' ;Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' (unintended transformation) *''Mystery, Incorporeal'' ;Season 6 *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' ;Season 7 *''Charm School'' *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' (intended alien was Wildmutt) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben ;Season 4 *''Evil's Encore'' ;Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' ;Season 8 *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' |-|Online Games= *''Omnitrix Unleashed'' *''Wrath of Psychobos'' (mobile) Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse Eye Guy is a playable alien in the game (by 11-year-old Ben only; by 16-year-old Ben as well in the DS and 3DS versions). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Eye Guy is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Trivia *In Omniverse, Eye Guy has a tendency to make puns involving the word "Eye". *Eye Guy is the first alien to be unlocked off-screen. This trend would later be followed by Arctiguana, Spitter, Feedback, Fasttrack, Rocks, and Squidstrictor. *Eye Guy's vision was initially all green, but is portrayed differently later on. *11-year-old Eye Guy replaces 11-year-old Feedback in the opening intro as of Omniverse's Arc 4, specifically in the part where the latter originally appeared alongside the 11-year-old versions of Four Arms, Grey Matter, and Wildmutt. *Eye Guy is an allusion to a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers villain of the same name. Like Eye Guy, he has many eyes. The two characters share a basis from a character in Greek mythology known as Argus Panoptes who is often described as having one hundred eyes. *The way Eye Guy has an eye on each hand is similar to Pale Man, a villain from the film Pan's Labyrinth. *Eye Guy's skeleton is made of cartilage, not bones.File:Scan 12.jpeg *While Eye Guy's eye beams are green, 12-year-old Mutant Kevin's eye beams are colored red.Weapon XI: Part 2 **Ben 23's Eye Guy has blue eye beams.And Then There Was Ben *Eye Guy is the only alien used by Ben Prime and Ben 23 to share the same name. Feedback does not count because he was originally named "Plug Man".Store 23 **This leads to Ben Prime admitting that the name is "pretty lame".It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 References Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males